The Murder of Maura Hernandez: Live Action Game/Transcript
The screen shoes a billboard with “MURDER MYSTERIES” written on it. **Hamilton: Finally I have time to play this game. Ugh.... I haven’t had fun since the last 4 years..... As Hamilton enters the building, he sees two long queues. **Hamilton: Holy Molly! This is- there is at least 16 people in each line! Am I supposed to stay here for 16 hours!! **Organizer: Actually 4 hours! We take 4 people from each line. There are 4 bases in this building for the game. **Organizer: Anyway my name is Joyce and I am the one who organizes the lines. Come here and wait in this line, you shall be teamed up with a person from the other queue, do you have any friends you’d like to team up with. **Hamilton: I’m all alone. **Joyce: Good. Because if you do I’m afraid I’ll have to lead them to the other line, in order to team up with you. Hamilton goes to the line, and sits in a chair. **Hamilton: Good to know that they provide chairs to sit in while waiting, can’t imagine standing for 4 straight hours... In every hour, Hamilton changes his seat, as 4 people leave the line at once, until his turn came. The organizer comes. **Joyce: Ok! Follow me! Later..... **Joyce: Wait here, I’ll come in a sec... Two people leave the base... **Blue haired boy: Ugh........ That game was so difficult...... **Redheaded girl: I can’t believe you brought me here! Ugh.... I told you I wanted to go to the mall! I hate you! **Blue haired boy: At least it was fun........ **Redheaded girl: That’s because you have bad taste.. next time, I will choose the places! You’re never fun! I don’t even know why I’m still with you! **Joyce: Ouch! That seemed like a heated argument! **Joyce: Anyway! We’re ready! Here you can meet your partner! **Partner: Hi! It’s nice to meet me, I really hope we have lots of fun... YOU ARE HAMILTON. Meanwhile at the dome, there is a huge queue, each place in the line has 5 people..... **High school kids (Maura): Ugh!!! Can they let us in already! I’m sweating like a sinner in church!!!! **Security guard: Maura Hernandez! Travis Holiday! A.J Winslow! Latisha Aguilera! Marina Del Rey! **High school kids: Yes!!! **Security guard: You may enter the dome.... Once they enter the dome.... **Security guard: Ms Pierre! Our new set of actors arrived... **Rozetta: Great to hear.... **Rozetta: I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rozetta Pie- **Latisha Aguilera: Puh-Leash! We already know who you are! You are the CEO of Dreamlife! There is no need to be so fond of yourself and proudly announce who you are! **Rozetta: I see they have a bit of attitude..... **Maura: Oh Rozetta! I-I.... I CAN’T BELIEVE I AM MEETING YOU IN PERSON! Ugh....... I’m literally fangirling rn! I have been a fan of you since you created the VR Headset!! **Rozetta: Oh.... good..... **A.J: Miss Pierre, may I ask you..... why am I given a perverted role! I’m nothing like that!! **Rozetta: Oh! Concerning your roles! Did you all study them... **Latisha: Ppphhhh........ There were literally no sentences! It was just a stupid list! **Rozetta: Which is why I assume you know it all! I didn’t give you all a script, because the conversations between the player and the character has to sound natural not robotic, so I just listed the character personality, with the things you need to refer to.... **Rozetta: So did you study it..... **Latisha: Oh yes! Of course.... what kind of idiot didn’t! Did you guys..... **Highschool kids (minus Latisha): Yes! **Rozetta: Good! Now go wear your suits, goggles and then go to the scene. Back to you...... **Partner: Ugh.... these suits are so tight!! I wish I can take them off, but I guess you can’t see me without it, anyways let me wear the googles.... **Partner: Oh my lord! Your clothes! You’re wearing a cop’s uniform, and the whole area looks like a station!!! **Pretty lady: Hello officers!!! **Partner: Ah!!! Where did you come from!!! **Pretty lady: I am your chief in the game, or at least until they find a new actor to play the cop for this area....... **Pretty lady: A girl have been murdered at Blake Eastwood High School! I order you both to go investigate the murder! **Joyce (on a speaker): You have one hour to solve the murder! You can finish it before this, but no more than one hour! **Partner: Ok! Lets go there immediately partner! As you go down the “station”, you see a police car. **Partner: You know how to drive.... **Joyce (on a speaker): You don’t have to, remove your googles for a moment. You both remove your glasses, and the background then turns into a room, the car to some roller coaster, about to pass through a tunnel. **Partner: Oh..... You both put your goggles back on, and go in the “car”, and arrive at the school. **Joyce (on a speaker): The rest is all to you! **Partner: But wait! In the game we’re supposed to pick up objects, how can we do so if they are fake. **Joyce: Only the station, the ride, and the interrogating room where you arrest the killer is holographic, the school... although not a real school, its designed physically, so the objects are real.... **Partner: Ok.... so partner, lets start investigating. *Investigate football field. **Partner: Oh my heavens!! The body looks so real, I mean I know the girl is a holographic dummy, but still!! **Latisha: About time you arrive! Geez.... what took you so long!!! **Partner: And who are you...... **Latisha: Oh yah!!! I forgot! My name is Latisha Aguilera! I’m the one who reported the body! Now can you take it out! I don’t want the JAGUARS accusing my boys of ending their bitch.. **Partner: Ok Latisha... we’ll have to speak to you..... **Partner: The conversation sounded so real... as if she knew what we we’re about to say! I mean I know technology became advanced, but wow...... *Ask Latisha who the victim was (1 star) **Latisha (waving her flag): LIONS! LIONS! LIONS! **Partner: erm....... **Latisha: Oh sorry!! I was just preparing for the game! Do you think the LIONS will enjoy my motivation... **Partner: Yes.... You mentioned that the victim was a cheerleader for the JAGUARS! What is her name exactly.... **Latisha: A dumb blonde whitewashed Latina, called Maura Hernandez, a nobody who happens to be the lead cheerleader for the JAGUARS! **Partner: Thanks for the info, did you happen to see the killer. **Latisha: ........... **Latisha (sweating): ............ **Latisha: Yes..... I guess..... Maybe I saw someone leaving the crime scene, maybe not.... **Partner:........ Ok....... did you see what they wore like the color of the clothes, whether their wearing a hat, or something?! **Latisha: Ermm........ Wait a sec....... Latisha suddenly disappears..... **Partner: W-what happened! The scene switches to the dome..... **Latisha: ROooozetttaaaa....... what am I supposed to say? **Rozetta: Did you study what you’re supposed to refer to....... **Latisha (awkwardly): haha! **Latisha: no........ **Rozetta (eye rolls): ...... **Rozetta: Just tell them the killer was wearing spectacles! Back to you... **Latisha: ...... **Partner: I repeat: Did you see what the killer was wearing..... **Latisha: Now that I thing about it..... I think they were wearing spectacles!! **Partner: How do we know you didn’t kill the victim, and is saying the truth..... **Latisha: Are you blind or something! I legit have glasses on my head! **Latisha: Anyways! Adios! A couple of seconds after yo leave the crime scene... **Latisha: Wait!!! **Partner: The hell you want! **Latisha (eye rolls awkwardly): .......... **Latisha: I just wanted to say that..... it was a shame the victim died.... **Partner: Sorry.... but weren’t you bashing her before..... **Latisha: Oh! Yes! But my homeboy A.J really wanted to bite her pussy! It’s a shame she died before he got the dishonor to do so!!! **Partner: Ok, and I think we should have a talk with A.J..... *Question A.J about his feelings for Maura (1 star) **A.J: I can’t believe Maura is dead.... what a waste..... I liked her. **Partner: I take it you had a crush on her..... **A.J: Yes! I mean have you looked at that ass of hers. Or her large ass boobs! That girl was a bomb! I bet her pussy would taste good on my tongue, yum! **Partner: How flattering...... She must have tooooooootally liked you back.... **A.J: Surprisingly no! Possibly because she felt pressured into a relationship with the JAGUARS team captain, Travis Holiday just to maintain a good relationship within her cheerleading team! **A.J: I mean...... I deserved her more than anyone, I know everything about her without her telling me! From her being best friends with the LIONS captain cheerleader Marina Del Rey, another hottie! To the size of her boobs, which are size D! A.J suddenly disappears.. **Partner: Again..... At the dome...... **A.J: What happened! I didn’t click anything! **Rozetta: Are you thick!!! You messed up a part of the plot!!! **A.J: I didn’t do anything wrong! I referred to everything in lists on the draft! **Marina: That’s true! I read his draft when helping him act for his role as a pervert...... **Latisha: She helped you...... is that what I think.... **A.J (blushing): Nothing happened! I swear! We didn’t do anything romantic........... **Marina: Like he said nothing romantic happened..... except of course fooling around in the bedsheets of course..... **A.J: MARINA!!! **Rozetta: I believe you studied for the role, unlike some others..... **Latisha: .......... **Rozetta: However! Think logically!! Marina and Maura are cheerleaders of different teams! They’re meant to despise each other!! **Maura: That’s not true! Marina and I are best friends!!! **Rozetta: Ugh.... fine....... let me just put you back in the game....... A.J was placed back in the game. **A.J: Where did they go.. **Latisha: I think they decided to go to either Travis or Marina, anyway you mentioned all the things you should have, right?! **AJ: Thankfully, yes.. *Inform Travis on his girlfriend’s death (1 star) **Travis (crying): I can’t believe this! No! No! **Partner: It’s ok Mr Holiday..... oh wait what am I doing? Comforting a fictional character!! **Travis: Oh my Latisha! I’d give up my right arm for you! Who would take you away from me! **Partner: Latisha?! It’s Maura who is dead... I see you weren’t any better of an option as A.J.... **Travis: ............. **Partner: Anyway, nice to meet you, but we have to speak to someone else now........ Right after they leave, Travis disconnects himself from the game. **Travis: Erm.............. **Latisha (blushing): Oh Travis..... how sweet of you to mention me even when you’re talking about another girl....... **Rozetta (covering her face): ........... *Speak to Marina about Maura’s death (1 star) **Marina: OMG! Maura’s dead you totes got to be kidding me! So long bitch! Good riddance! **Partner: But A.J, said that your were besties! **Marina: ........... **Marina: Oh yes I remember! I made everyone believe we were buddies, but really it was just an act! I felt sorry for her for being so pathetic and retarded, so I decided to let her be my friend so people would like her! I know.... how kind of me.. I never really liked that slut! **Partner: How kind of you indeed........ After you and your partner leave. **Marina: Phew..... that was close..... At the station...... **Pretty girl: How’s the investigation going..... **Partner: It’s going great, also know that I think of it, aren’t you the hostess from the VR headset Dreamlife made.... A friend let me try hers..... Though... I forgot your name... **Pretty girl: Juniper. That’s my name, and you’re not the only one who recognized me, it’s funny what I considered an entertaining job, can make me known by many..... **Juniper: Anyway I’m not supposed to help you much, other than giving you information from witnesses. **Juniper: Speaking of witnesses, one of them said that they saw the killer enter the cheerleader locker room. In the dome....... **Rozetta: I bet you they’ll mess up the good work right...... there!! *Investigate locker room. **Partner: I see nothing useful right here.... **Partner: You suggest rummaging through these dresses! Oh you big pervert! **Partner: Just kidding! I know we need to anything we can to find the killer, lets search for something. *Search pile of clothes (1 star) **Partner: I couldn’t find anything- **Partner: A souvenir?! Really?! **Partner: Oh wait! T-that’s blood! **Partner: And it has a LIONS logo! That can’t be the victim’s, she’s with the JAGUARS! That must be the killer’s...... **Partner: And considering the color for this team is purple, the killer is probably wearing a purple outfit! At the dome...... **Rozetta: I......... was actually wrong........ **Rozetta: They didn’t fail with this one... but their downfall will probably be when autopsying the body, they’ll either not find anything or will forget to do it.... Back to you........ **Partner: You’re right partner! Maybe we should take a closer look at Maura’s body, as we have two people fitting the attributes, the way she died can probably tell us something about the killer....... *Autopsy victim’s body. ** Partner: There is nothing in the body that’ll tell us anything about the killer! This is hopeless! We might as we- **Partner: Hold up...... her wound... it look deepest on the left side of the neck than on the left.... **Partner: You know what that means! The killer is right-handed!! **Partner: Travis said something about giving up his right hand, and Marina was holding a bottle if her water on her right hand during the entire interrogation..... **Partner: A.J has a watch on his left hand, making him a righty too. **Partner: But Latisha..... she was waving a flag on her left hand, meaning this was her dominant hand, meaning she is no longer of suspicion.... **Partner: We have all the clues we need, lets make an arrest! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Partner: Marina Del Rey! You are under arrest for the murder of Maura Hernandez! **High school kids: gasps At the dome... **Rozetta: T-that’s..... T-this is the first time.... Back to you..... **Marina: The fuck did you figure it out! The game’s nearly impossible! How did you manage to make it! **Marina (covering her mouth): .......... **Partner: That’s it! What’s the problem with all of you! The glitches! And the way ya’ll acting! **High school kids: ........ **Travis: We might as well tell them.... we didn’t prepare well....... **A.J: The point is players.... Ms Pierre didn’t want the dialogue to sound out of place, she wanted it to be natural... **Latisha: So instead of giving us a script... she gave us a list of things to mention, and a summary of how the character acts, so we can have a normal conversation with both of you.... **Travis: She wanted us to use our own words as long as we capture the character personality, and mention the things that’ll help lead you to other suspects or the killer... **Marina: In short we are real life people like you not holograms... and we’re like.... players in the game just like, only that we are told to role-play not solve murders.... **Partner: ........ **Partner: Oh...... I get it now..... **Partner: Anyway.... what was your character’s motive, Marina...... **Marina: I killed Maura for a stupid reason, because apparently I have a crush on Travis... Everything disappears and you are in an empty room.. **Partner: We did it...... **Juniper (hologram): Congratulation officers! You not only solved the murder! But are the first pair to ever win that game! Come outside the room, and the organizer shall give you your prize!! At the dome..... **Rozetta: WORST ACTORS EVER!!! Who hired them! **Security guard: You said anyone can apply...... **Rozetta: I am disappointed with all of you! One of you didn’t study her draft! And the others either didn’t train properly! Or used logic! **Maura: I know right! Like I’m the only good actress..... **A.J: That’s cos you’re dead the entire time! **A.J: Also no offense Pierre... but it is kinda your fault, you were not specific with your draft! **Rozetta: All of get out! YOU ARE NOW IN THIRD PERSON VIEW. You arrive to your dirty apartment, when suddenly someone rings the door bell. **You (Hamilton): Coming....... You open the door. And then you see a big fat lady in a bath rope and hair curlers: Your landlord, Gloria Roach. **You: Oh hey Gloria! What do you want from me? I just paid the bills yesterday! **Gloria: Someone sent you this envelope. She gives you the envelope and leaves. **You: Now...... lets open it... You open the envelope. The screen shows a cheque with loads of money. And a letter it reads: **Letter: Sorry if you received that a month too early, but here is money to pay off your school fees. Love, Hamad. You cripple the letter. **You: Ugh! Another one of his ways to try to mock me! Anyway its not like I have a choice, I really need to pass school to get a proper job, the money I earn from cooking burgers, I need to pay off the rent. If only the school lets us settle in our dorms even in holidays..... **You: I can’t wait until I leave this building, or even Grimsdale in general! At night, in the dome. **Rozetta (taking off blue wig): .......... **Rozetta (sprays efficient makeup remover on face): ....... **Rozetta (wearing her dress): ........ **Rozetta (wears feather piercing): ......... **Rozetta (Putting on lipstick): .......... **Rozetta: Better........ At a fancy meeting room....... **Rozetta: Good evening Charles, Good evening Mr Warren, and good evening Lady Athena! **Charles: Good evening to you too my dear...... Charles gives Rozetta a kiss on the lips. **Joe: Can you tone it down you too..... **Rozetta: Sorry Mr Warren.... **Athena: Now that you are all done, lets discuss what’s important: The Anoterous!! **Joe: Miss Parthenos.... the search isn’t going as good as expected, we weren’t able to think of any way to identify an members of the Anoterous... **Charles: Not only that! We have also learnt that the leader have recently appointed 9 of their followers as assassins to eliminate any mortal who they see as a threat due to them worshipping the greek gods and goddesses!! **Athena: Oh god! That’s even more serious that I thought! **Rozetta: Don’t worry everything will be alright... after all these murders their committing might as well be their downfall...... **Joe: What do you mean..... **Rozetta: Mortals, no offense Charles, may not have any chance against the demigods of The Anoterous. However other demigods, like Joe can....... **Athena: What are you trying to say, Princess of Xerda. **Rozetta: You see..... I’ve created that live action game as Rozetta Pierre called “Murder Mysteries”. First I take fingerprints from all the participants, to see whether they have relation to the gods.... If so I use the surveillance cameras to observe them while playing the game.... **Rozetta: I have found two demigods, who may be capable of doing the job of solving the murders committed by the Anoterous members, and so uncover their identity, and if we’re lucky, they may catch the leader.... **Athena: That sounds interesting..... Who are these demigods?! **Rozetta: One of them is a daughter of Demeter, the fingerprint reveals that she is called Mia Loukas... **Athena: Good. What about the other one... Rozetta looks at an unoccupied chair with a sad, respectful face..... **Rozetta: Hamilton Laurent, son of Lorenzo Laurent. **Athena: I OBJECT!!! **Rozetta: Athena, I know you miss Lorenzo, and you don’t want anything to happen to his and your son, but this is important!! **Athena (crying): I WON’T LET THE ANOTEROUS HURT HIM TOO!!! **Rozetta: Athena....... If anyone can take them down it is he and that girl I talked about.... please Athena give my plan a chance..... **Athena: Ok..... fine...... please tell me first which school they attend....... **Rozetta: I have sent spies to learn more about them...... they both will be attending Fairview High next week... **Athena: I can since 6 murders occurring there, each one a week apart... **Joe: MURDERS!!! **Charles: We can’t let that happen! We have to do something! **Athena: Please don’t! You weren’t meant to be aware of it! So you are not meant to do any action against it! The fates have decided! **Charles and Joe: Fine....... **Athena: Do they have a principal.... **Rozetta: They didn’t find a new principal yet, considering many applied for the job..... **Athena: That’s great. Now go forge a university teaching degree for me! **Rozetta: Huh..... what are you planning to do.. Athena shape shifts into a brunette in a principal outfit, and an asian face.